Une agréable soirée
by SaphiraEmeuraude
Summary: Fanfiction sur Sucrette/Priya, se déroule lors de l'épisode 7 de campus life lors de la compétition de surf. Un doux petit moment entre sucrette et Priya.


FANFICTION Amour Sucré

moment de la compétition de surf dans l'épisode 7 à ma façon

J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction en étant sucrette mais je ne donnerai pas de prénom à celle-ci

Team Priya avec quelques sous-entendus avec les autres personnages

Sucrette/Priya, les personnages du jeux amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas, seule sucrette et mon imagination m'appartiennent ^^.

Je souris en écoutant Leight annoncer à Rosalya qu'il a acheté une maison face à la plage. Rosalya en a les larmes aux yeux. Alexy se lève de sa chaise et enlace Rosalya, je fais de même tout en les félicitant. Nous commandons tous des cocktails sucrés et épicés. Une fois, nos cocktails avalés. Leight et Rosalya décident d'aller visiter leur nouvelle maison, j'espérais aussi la visiter mais je comprends que le couple préfère se retrouver seul. Je propose donc à Alexy de faire une balade sur la plage. J'espère sincèrement qu'il comprend, en ce moment, enfin depuis qu'il est en couple il a du mal à nous suivre et il a tendance à être un peu lourd avec tout le monde. Je sais bien qu'il le fait inconsciemment. Alexy est vraiment un super ami, il est gentil, drôle et toujours là quand il faut aider. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, heureusement, Alexy se lève et salut nos deux amis qui partent en direction des escaliers. Et nous allons enfin nous promener. Quelques personnes dansent déjà au rythme de la musique reggaeton qui hurle dans les méga enceinte placées à divers emplacements sur la plage. Nous admirons alors pendant quelques instants les surfeurs plonger dans les vagues en faisant d'impressionnante acrobaties. Il y a énormément de monde. Je me perds alors dans mes pensées, je me demande si Dake est ici. Dake était un tombeur et un surfeur que j'avais rencontré durant mes vacances scolaires du lycée. Je me souviens qu'il ne m'intéressait pas trop au départ et finalement après le lycée nous nous étions revu pour quelques moments intimes. Puis, nos chemins se sont séparés et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis, je me demande s'il a gardé le même numéro.

A : Tu es encore dans tes pensées ! Voilà que je parles depuis dix minutes dans le vide !

Su' : Hum ? Oh désolée Alexy...

Alexy secoue la tête et soupir et reprend ce que je n'ai pas écouté :

\- Donc, je disais, j'ai invité Morgan, il devrait nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Alors à quoi est ce que tu pensais ?

Je me sens alors rougir sous le sourire calculateur d'Alexy qui rajoute :

\- Tu pensais à Hyun ?

\- Quoi ! Non pas du tout ! Je pensais juste à un garçon que j'avais rencontré ici!

\- Ah le fameux Dake dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

J'hoche la tête pour confirmer.

A: D'accord, tu me le montreras si jamais tu le vois comme ça je pourrais confirmer s'il est craquant...

Une voix grave nous fait sursauter :

\- Qui est craquant ?

Je vois Alexy rougir quand Morgan commence à l'enlacer, il a l'air d'être possessif. Mais Alexy semble quand même décider à le taquiner :

\- Oh apparemment, il y a pas mal de garçons craquants ici et...

Alexy n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Morgan l'embrasse presque sauvagement. Je détourne les yeux embarrassée.

Su' : Surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour moi...

Et en effet, ils ne se dérangèrent pas du tout, je me demande s'ils m'ont entendu d'ailleurs :

\- Bon ben moi je vais continuer ma balade, salut...

J'entends un gémissement étouffé me répondre.

Bon me voilà seule. Je marche pendant quelques minutes puis un peu plus loin, j'aperçois la tête de Hyun, je décide d'aller le saluer. Il semble aussi être seul, il est au bord de l'eau, un endroit où il n'y a pas grand monde. Puis, je m'approche de lui, je me racle la gorge avant de lui adresser la parole :

\- La vue est vraiment magnifique ici.

Hyun sursaute, je le vois écarquiller les yeux mais son regard s'adoucit en me voyant.

\- Oups, désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je t'ai vu au loin...

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis content de te revoir, je ne savais pas que tu venais. Et oui, c'est super beau ici.

\- J'aime beaucoup le son des vagues, ça me détend énormément

Je ferme alors les yeux et respire un bon coup, puis je sens Hyun m'observer mais je ne détourne pas la tête de la mer.

H: Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais seule

Su': Oh mais je ne suis pas venue seule, au début j'étais avec Rosalya, Leigth et Alexy mais Rosalya et Alexy sont partis en amoureux et Alexy bah il a été pris par Morgan du coup comme ils étaient bien occupés je les aient laissés tranquille, et oui c'est ça la vie de célibataire haha

Hyun me rejoint dans mon rire : N'empêche qu'Alexy et Morgan sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre

\- Oui ils sont mignons tous les deux, et sinon toi tu n'es venu avec personne ?

Je l'observe un instant, il semble gêné, il gratte sa tête et m'avoue :

\- En fait, c'est Rosalya qui m'a invité, je ne savais même pas qu'ils organisaient des compétitions de surf ici.

Alors tout s'explique, Rosalya est insupportable à vouloir me caser avec Hyun, il est gentil et mignon ok mais pour moi il n'est qu'un simple collègue de travail. Rosalya veut toujours tout contrôler, je sais qu'elle veut faire ça pour mon bien mais je suis une grande fille, je m'en suis très bien sortie toute seule jusqu'à présent. Il va falloir que j'ai une grande discussion avec elle, bon pas tout de suite, je l'a laisse profiter de son bonheur pendant quelques temps. Hyun semble s'apercevoir que je suis un peu en colère :

\- J'ai dis une bêtise ?

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien...

Hyun semble alors surpris par mon brusque changement de comportement mais comme pour le rassurer je lui adresse un joli sourire, il me le rend, puis, je lui propose d'aller au bar et de retrouver les autres. Je viens justement de recevoir un message de ma très chère amie me demandant (ou m'ordonnant, je ne sais plus trop comment interpréter ses messages), de la rejoindre au bar. Nous traversons alors la foule qui semble s'être agrandi, par réflexe je m'accroche au T-shirt de Hyun pour ne pas le perdre. Je le sens se tendre.

\- Désolée Hyun, mais j'avoue avoir un peu peur de me faire écraser par les autres. Je vais garder mes mains à leur place.

\- Heu...non... non tu as raison, accroche toi, je comprends.

Nous arrivons enfin jusqu'au bar, je lâche le T-shirt de Hyun, nous n'osons plus trop nous regarder en face, puis j'aperçois Alexy me faire de grands signes, Rosalya semble me jeter un regard calculateur, ah la peste je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense, elle croit que je me suis rapprochée de Hyun et bien non ! Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se calme à vouloir jouer les entremetteuses. Mes amis sont installés autour d'une grande table, Priya, Castiel et le professeur Zaidi sont aussi présents. Hyun et moi nous les saluons. Je lâche un regard interrogateur à Rosalya par rapport au professeur. Leigth prend la parole et le présente comme un ami proche. Alors le professeur m'adresse un sourire mystèrieux, je me demande pourquoi il m'adresse ce sourire, je suis toujours mal à l'aise quand je suis à côté de lui où quand il me parle. Je suis tout de même contente de retrouver Priya, elle est toujours aussi belle. Et de retrouver Castiel à qui j'adresse un sourire timide. Tandis, que Castiel me rend un de ses sourires ravageurs. Priya lève les yeux au ciel.

Nous discutons un peu de tout, nous rions, nous parlons du lycée Sweet amoris. Je ressens une nouvelle fois la nostalgie me gagner. Castiel n'hésite à railler certains de mes faits et je n'hésite pas non plus à lui renvoyer la balle.

Alexy et Morgan embêtent Hyun.

\- Vous arrêtez un peu de l'embêter ?

Alexy tire Hyun qui tombe de sa chaise. Nous rions, pendant que Hyun se relève pour courir après Alexy qui s'est déjà enfui un peu plus loin, pff de vrai gamins.

Priya nous annonce qu'elle va danser. Je décide, à la grande surprise de tout le monde de la suivre sur la piste de danse. Nous nous déhanchons alors ensemble. Puis, l'indienne me prend la main pour m'attirer contre elle, je pars dans un petit rire aiguë, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne par la taille. Je lui dis que je suis une personne assez chatouilleuse surtout à ce niveau. Alors elle continue un peu, mais je m 'écarte d'elle en lui lançant un regard de défi puis je danse.

Je ne suis pas une danseuse professionnelle mais quand il y a de la bonne musique j'ai tendance à me laisser aller sur la piste de danse. D'ailleurs, le DJ semble avoir repéré notre duo, il joue avec les lumières rouge et blanche. La nuit est tombée bien plus vite, je ne m'étais pas réellement aperçu qu'il faisait nuit d'ailleurs. Nous acclamons le DJ rejoint par d'autres personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. Puis, au bout de quelques chansons, Priya me chuchote :

\- Et si on allait se promener un peu ?

Je lui adresse un oui muet, elle m'attrape la main et m'entraîne vers le bord de la plage, Priya est devant moi, j'en profite pour l'admirer, Priya est non seulement une très belle jeune femme avec ses long cheveux bruns, sa peau doré, sa taille fine et musclée et surtout ses magnifique grands yeux turquoise. Son regard m'avait toujours hypnotisée. Aujourd'hui, elle ne portait que son haut de bikini avec un sarouel mauve transparent et des sandales. Elle est aussi très intelligente, je suis sur qu'elle sera une grande avocate, elle a aussi le cœur sur la main, elle ne juge jamais personne. Cette fille a tout pour plaire.

Mais est ce que moi je lui plaisais ?

Son doux rire me ramène à la réalité, elle s'assoie sur le sable, je m'assied alors à côté d'elle, le sable est chaud. Nos épaules se touchent. Seul le son des vagues et le léger brouhaha de la fête se fait entendre. Je me délecte de ce moment plutôt tranquille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma sacoche, j'y jette un œil et je soupire :

\- C'est Rosalya, elle me demande où je suis passée.

Priya m'adresse un sourire attendrit :

\- Une vrai mère poule cette Rosa...

\- Hmm, un peu trop parfois...

\- C'est moi ou je sens que tu lui en veux ?

J'hausse les épaules et lui répond franchement :

\- Elle veut absolument me caser avec Hyun, tu sais mon collègue de travail.

\- Et tu n'es pas intéressée ? Pourtant il a l'air d'être un bon garçon

\- Oui il l'est mais je ne suis pas intéressée, en fait , j'ai... déjà quelqu'un en tête...

Je me redresse un peu, j'aperçois une mèche qui me semble encombrante sur le visage de l'indienne et je la balaye doucement de mon doigt. Je sens alors le souffle chaud de Priya sur mon visage. J'hésite un petit moment avant de la regarder. Puis, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me plonge dans ce regard turquoise, si mystérieux, si beau, si profond. Et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me plaît, un voile de désir s'y trouve. Et comme je l'espérais tant, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont douce et un humide, nous fermons les yeux en même temps. Je lui réponds par un baiser un peu plus appuyé. Je sens sa main chercher la mienne, je l'aide en posant ma main sur la sienne. Nous restons un moment à nous embrasser, à nous caresser tendrement. Puis, nous, nous séparons à regrets. Nous nous retournons face à la mer. Nos mains entrelacées. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

C'était une agréable soirée.

Fin


End file.
